


Finding Happyland

by Betzalee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, California, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin hated California. The sun, the beaches, the people. He hated all of that. Until one day his cousin introduced him to Bilbo Baggins, an adventure seeking guy who manages to steal Thorin's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry 
> 
> I am here again. 
> 
> I just really love writing about these two???????
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave any advice or comments you have. :D

Thorin wasn't thrilled with the idea of moving to the states, but there was nothing he could do about that. His family had lost everything they had owned in England after his grandfather's company had gone bankrupt. His father thought it'd be easier to send him and his siblings out to the state to live with their cousins, Balin and Dwalin until he could figure a way to get the company back. Balin was a 45 year old english professor at The University of Santa Barbara and Dwalin was around Thorin's age. They lived on their own in Santa Barbara, California and were more than happy to let their cousins in. Thorin didn't want to go though. He knew it was his duty as the older brother to take care of his siblings, but he really didn't want to go. He didn't know his cousins that well and he really didn't want to leave his old life behind. He had a boyfriend name Thranduil and a wonderful group of friends who made everything better. 

His brother Frerin and sister Dis were a different case. Unlike Thorin, they thought it was amazing that they'll get to live with their cousins. Frerin, his 17 year old brother was more than ready to make new friends and _hit the waves_  while Dis, his 15 year old sister had happily said that she was ready to live in a house _without any grown ups._  Thorin had felt betrayed by his siblings, but he really couldn't hold it against them. They were young and ready to meet knew people while Thorin was 22 and content with the people he already knew. 

Leaving had been hard, especially when he had to say goodbye to everything he held dear. He wouldn't be seeing his mother for a while and although she had assured him that she would visit whenever she could he knew that that was not going to be very often. He wouldn't be seeing his energetic dad either or his hard working grandfather. He would never be able to see his home again since his parents were selling it to gain more money. He would also probably never see his old friends again. They had promised him that they would keep in touch, but they all knew that would be impossible with the time difference. What hurt Thorin the most was saying goodbye to his boyfriend. They had been dating for five years know and had been best friends practically all their lives. They didn't know what to do with their relationship, whether they should continue it or end it, they did not know. It was all very painful to him, and saying goodbye was something he did not want to do. It happened though, and it was a wet and messy thing. Thranduil had cried his eyes out, begging Thrain to let him stay, that he was old enough to make his own decisions. It broke Thorin's heart in two to see his usually composed boyfriend break down so openly. His long silky blonde hair that he usually kept in a braid was instead tied up in a messy bun and he was wearing sweats instead of his usual skinny jeans. It had been awful. He had cried more than his little sister and that made everything worst. It took everything in him to not say _fuck it_ and stay with Thranduil. But his siblings needed him more. They were so very young and needed a parental figure with them. 

Arriving at California had been weird. Everything was so sunny and different from his gloomy hometown that his eyes physically hurt. His little sister was practically beaming at all the cool stuff she saw as their car drove them to their new house. At the first glimpse of the ocean she squealed so loud she scared poor Frerin out of his nap. 

"Calm down Dis, this isn't the first time you've seen water" Thorin chuckled as he looked at his little sister in amusement 

 

"I know but, Oh my God Thor, it's soooooo pretty. Look at the skyyyyy, look at the cloudsssss, look at the sunnnnn. Everything is so prettttttttyyy" She squealed and giggled. 

 

"Shut up you nerd, let me go back to sleep" Frerin grumbled

 

"You suck" Dis said, sticking out her tongue at him

 

Thorin couldn't help but laugh. He loved his siblings and he would do whatever he needed to do to keep them safe and protected. He kept repeating this to himself, trying to drown the bitter feeling that was threatening to overtake his body. He didn't want to be here, he much rather be with his boyfriend in their cozy secret place. But this was necessary. Mom and dad weren't with them and they needed someone to protect them at all cost. He knew this wasn't permanent. As soon as their parents figured out a way to get their company back, they would be back in London in no time. But that could take time and Thorin felt like he had none.

 

"Are you okay Thor? You look sad" Dis asked, her puppy dog eyes were full of questions

 

"I am Dissy. I miss mom and dad and everything" Thorin replied. He could never lie to her, she knew him too well.

 

"We haven't even been gone for that long Thor. I thought you'd be more excited" She said, giving him her signature look which consisted of her folding her arms across her chest and looking at Thorin as if he were a rather suspicious criminal. 

 

"You're right, like always. But I can't help it Dissy, I'm a big wuss" Thorin told her, trying to see his way out of this conversation, but his little sister wasn't having none of that.

 

"I am always right." She said, matter of factly. "And I also know you didn't want to be here. I am sorry for that Thor, but pleaseeeeeeeee be happy. You're such a sour puss when you're sad and Frerin isn't any fun" She said, making a pouty face

 

"Hey! I can hear you, you know" Frerin grumbled again

 

"Okay, okay I'll try to be happy. For your sake and Frerin's. But don't hold it against me if you find me crying" Thorin chuckled

 

"You're such a baby. I can't believe you were considered the _cool_ one back home" Frerin said as he opened his eyes

 

"Watch it jerk, I'll fight you" Thorin joked, ruffling his hair

 

"Yeah, yeah and then you'll cry about it" He replied, pushing Thorin's hand away. 

 

The remaining of the ride was driving in silence. The only noise that was heard were the happy squeals Dis would make and the small frustrating noises Frerin would make right after. Deep down, Thorin wished everything would turn out great. He didn't want to disappoint his parents and he didn't want to make his siblings sad. He needed to stop acting like such a baby and man up. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and this story.   
> Like always, please leave me comments and kudos and all that stuff.  
> It really motivates me to write this story!

When they arrived at Balin's house, their cousin Dwalin was the one to welcome them in. He was tall and awfully buffed with a buzz cut. Weird tribal tattos decorated his arms and he wore basketball shorts and a muscle T. 

"Thorin Durin. It's an honor to finally meet you" His cousin exclaimed and he pulled him into a hug with no warning. They were about the same height but Thorin was not as muscular as his cousin. 

"It's nice to meet you too" Thorin replied once he was released from that bone crushing hug

Dwalin smiled at him then proceeded to greet the other two. 

"And you must be young Dìs?" He said, looking at her with a smile on his face

"I am. Pleasure to meet you cousin" Dìs replied, flashing the big guy her signature toothy smile and stepping right in and giving Dwalin a hug.

"What a sweet angel" Dwalin replied as he hugged her back

"She ain't an angel, she's the devil" Frerin said "The names Frerin, but you can call me Rin. All my friends call me that" Frerin said as he extended a hand out to Dwalin

"No one calls you that you bloody idiot" Dìs rolled her eyes

"Behave you two" Thorin told them sternly

"I'll behave if she does" Frerin replied, taking his stuff in hand "

"I apologize for these two babies." Thorin said, looking at his cousin with an apologetic smile

"Don't worry about it" Dwalin smiled back

"I don't know about you lot but this guy is starving. Can we move this lovely meeting into the house?" Frerin smiled 

"Is he always like this?" Dwalin chuckled and Thorin had to restrain himself from slapping his brothers head 

"an annoying pain in the arse? Yes, yes he is" Dìs replied, taking her pink suitcase in hand

"Good thing I know how to handle annoying people" Dwalin replied "Now come on in ya Durin sons, my brother left a hearty meal prepared for us"

Dwalin walked the trio inside the house which was bigger than what they thought it'd be. After a quick tour of the house Dwalin showed them all to their rooms and told them to meet him down stairs once they were done setting in.  It took Thorin ten minutes to settle in. All he did was take his sandals out of his suitcase and then placed the suitcase under the bed. Once that was done he took of his shoes, took a quick trip to the bathroom to wash his face and then tide his curly hair back into a pony.  He went to Dìs room afterwards and found her taking out everything from her suitcase and throwing it in her new bed.

"That'll take you forever Dissy" Thorin said as he walked into her room

"If I don't do it now it'll get all wrinkly" she replied as she continued what she was doing

"You haven't eaten anything. You'll get sick and then complain about being sick" he said as he sat at the corner of her bed

"I'll be fine Thor. Why don't you go down and eat. I'm pretty sure Frerin is downstairs by now" she smiled at him

"You need to come and eat too" he told her

"I'll be down in a few. Stop nagging" she rolled her eyes as she walked over to her built in closet and took out some hangers.

"Why are you so okay with being here?" Thorin found himself asking. He thought it weird that his fifteen year old sister was so happy about moving away from her parents. she didn't seem to mind it one bit and that worried him.

"Because I know this is for the best and it won't be permanent." she told him

"You don't know that" 

"Oh my God Thorin. Look, I get that you hate this whole thing. Us moving away and practically starting over just so that we could move again. it's a pain and it sucks but I think this change will be good. its so pretty here and I can't wait to meet new friends and boys and all that other good stuff you find in California! I miss mom and dad like crazy but they're over there working hard so that we could go back to the life we had. You need to stop being such a goddamn pessimist and be happy. I have a feeling good things will happen here" She told him, a reassuring smile plastered on her face. 

Her little speech made him feel better about the whole ordeal. She was right, as always.

"Why are you growing up so fast" he asked as he ruffled her hair

"Stop it you animal" she giggled as she pushed his hand away

"Be sure to be downstairs in ten. If you're not then I'll send Frerin to get you" he threaten and then left the room as she stuck her tongue out at him.

When he went down the stairs he met with Frerin and together they both headed to where the kitchen was. As promised, a hearty meal was placed on the kitchen table and a smiling Dwalin sat in one of the chairs.

"Where's the little lady?" He asked as Thorin and Frerin sat down.

"Fixing her stuff. She'll be down soon enough"

"She'll be down tomorrow" Frerin added, earning a chuckle from Dwalin.

"You're a funny dude" Dwalin told him

"Thank you cousin." Frerin smiled "you see Thorin, I'm funny" 

"You're very funny looking" Thorin replied

"Ha, Ha . Enough banter and let's to work" Frerin said "this chicken looks amazing"

"I made it myself" Dwalin smiled proudly

"Really?" Thorin asked, genuinely surprised 

"No" Dwalin replied as he shook his head " I'd burn the whole house down if I did"

"You two have so much in common" Frerin said as he began to pile his plate with food.

"You suck at cooking too?" Dwalin asked as he mimicked Frerins actions.

"Very much" Thorin replied as he put some food in his plate as well.

"Good thing my brother knows how to cook. He made this whole meal before running off to his afternoon classes. He wanted to pick you guys up" Dwalin explainsd

"He works at a uni right?" Frerin asked

"Yeah, he's an English professor"

"Neat. Do you go there?" 

"Graduated last year. He wants be to get a master but I'm not really feeling it" Dwalin shrugged 

"Wow really? That's nice. I thought you were still in school. How old are you anyways?" Thorin said 

 "I'm 22. Turning 23 in the fall, you're 21 right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you enrolling into uni here or are you done with that as well?"

"I still have one semester to kill before I'm done and then I'll do my masters. I already got accepted into Santa Barbara's uni" Thorin said 

"Nice. I have a couple of friends who still go there." he told Thorin " What about you Frerin?" 

"Well I'm enrolled in the high school around here. you need to take me for a ride around the neighborhood, get me acquainted with everything around here" Frerin replied before placing a piece of roasted potato in his mouth.

"Oh yeah you're still in high school" Dwalin said " I thought you were 20"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. you have no idea how many night clubs I've managed to get into." he winked

"Do you mind elaborating?" Thorin said as he arched an eyebrow 

"Fucking hell." Freri cursed under his breath, making Dwalin laugh

"How old are you anyways?" He asked

"He's 17 and Dìs is 15. You're in a lot of trouble Frerin" Thorin said, looking at his baby brother sternly 

"Oh give me a break baby face. I've only gotten into like two or three clubs and I promise I haven't touched any alcohol. I'm totally above the influence bro" Frerin assured him 

"Yeah right, I should ground you for a month" Thorin replied

"Ohhh, Frerin's getting grounded? You should take his computer away and his phone ao he could stop watching porn" Dìs said as she entered the kitchen

"Shut up you troll"  Frerin said as Dìs took a seat besides him and smiled smugly 

"You ground these guys?" Dwalin asked, completely surprise by what he was seeing.

"He's worst than mom" Frerin said rolling his eyes "

"You should share your secrets with Balin. He's been trying to ground me since forever now" Dwalin chuckled 

"Well Thorin Is like our second mom to be honest. He's taken care of us since we were little and I respect him a lot" Dìs smiled. Her words warmed Thorins heart and brought a smile to

his face.

"He also turns really super scary and don't like to mess with him. But honestly this dude is a cry baby and cries all the time" Grerin replies

"Thank You Ferball for your thoughtful words"

"You're welcome sweet brother" Frerin smiled 

"This house is going to be a lot of fun with the three of you here" Dwalin told them 

"Dwalinnnnnnnn, I'm here to pick up my skateboard" A faceless voice called out from somewhere in the house. Thorin couldn't help but notice how cute the voice had sounded and was very curious to see who it belonged to.

"Bilbo? I'm in the kitchen" Dwalin called out then said "Sorry about that, my friend Bilbo has no manners. He just enters the house without knocking"

"Are you talking shit about me?" The guy name Bilbo said as he walked into the kitchen. He wore a smile on his face and his hair golden brown hair was all sweaty and plastered across his forehead.

"Dude, where the fuck have you been?" Dwalin asked as he took the image of his friend in. Bilbo wore beach shorts and a white shirt which was soaked with sweat.

"Aragorn took me out for one of his afternoon runs. My legs pretty much hate me at this point so I need my skateboard" He said, resting his arms on the top of Dwalin's chair. The man seemed to be oblivious to the company until he looked up and saw them. 

"Well hello. I didn't know Dwalin had visitors today" He said, that smile never leaving his face.

"I do you dummy. These are my cousins. The ones I told you about" Dwalin replied as he got up from his seat 

"Shit, I forgot. Well hello there, I'm Bilbo, Dwalin's friend" He said, cleaning his hands on his shorts then extending it to Frerin who shook it.

"Frerin"

"Nice to meet you. That's a very unique name" Bilbo pointed out

"I'm Dís" She said, extending her hand like a proper lady and smiling polietly at Bilbo

"Pleasure to meet you m'lady" He said then moved on to Thorin.

He didn't know what had gotten into him but he seemed to be frozen in place. This guy with his weird name was affecting Thorin in a way no one had ever done before. He kept staring at that smiling face, thinking how utterly sweet it was and how soothing his voice was. Bilbo's words brought him back to the present and he managed to get his brain to start working back up again.

"I'm Thorin" He said, taking the other man's hand in his.

"Pleasure to meet you" Bilbo smiled then took his hand back

"Here you go you dork" Dwalin said as he appeared in the kitchen with a skateboard in hand.

"Thank you lord" He said and took his skateboard.

"Do you want to stay to eat?" Dwalin asked him

"Nah, I left the house without telling Bard and I forgot to take my phone with me this morning. He's probably calling the cops by now since Aragorn also left his phone" Bilbo explained "If he calls or comes here just tell him I went home. I'll probably catch him on the way" 

"Okay, but let's meet afterwards. I wanna introduce you guys to my cousins" Dwalin smiled

"Well I already introduced myself but yeah, that sounds fun" Bilbo said with a wider smile and then winked. 

Thorin could have sworn that wink was directed at him but decided to push that thought out of his head.

"Later dudes" Bilbo said with a wave and then left the kitchen.

 


End file.
